


全校都知道她被包养啦

by FFFFFLORRRA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 单方性转
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFFFLORRRA/pseuds/FFFFFLORRRA





	全校都知道她被包养啦

全校都知道她被包养啦一  
貂绒  
单方性转

六月，A市已经热的不像样子，学期末了，各科都开始收尾，李泰容提前把结课的素材拍的差不多了，现在就窝在宿舍吹空调，哪里都不想去。

“不是说电摄一班的那个很漂亮的短发妹子也跟老头睡了么？”  
“不是吧，为啥呀，那老头到底能给她多大好处，至于么？”  
“其实也就是些小恩小惠的，上次好像是上海的一个什么剧场票......”

李泰容听着昨天晚上通宵没回来的舍友八卦学院里的小道消息，觉得眼睛酸的不行，太困了，“再不能熬夜了。”拉上窗帘睡了过去。

N艺大，不是什么很入流的重点学校，附近居民的风评也不好，不能说都是有钱孩子，但基本都是有钱孩子，每天都漂漂亮亮的穿着名牌进出的有钱孩子。  
可确实有些被包养了的学生搞得一提起N艺大好像只有这样子的人了。

“完全不是好么？那种仗着女大学生好骗的秃头大叔还没我爸有钱诶！要包养也是我包养他好吧。”  
李永钦是李泰容舍友，名副其实的白富美，不过在校外租了房子，偶尔回来关爱一下李泰容。

李泰容趴在床上看李永钦化妆，抱着印着粉色猫爪的被子，压出了软乎乎的脸颊肉。  
“钦钦又要走了么？”李泰容刚睡醒，嗲着嗓子软软糯糯的问，  
李永钦扫完腮红抬头看一眼李泰容就被她蒙着水汽的大眼睛看的心软了，她不自觉的带着哄小孩的语气跟李泰容讲话，“泰容真的不搬出去跟我住么？”  
“唉”李泰容翻个身，“不要！”接着又挣扎的坐起来，噘着嘴吹一下头顶垂下来挡住额头的发丝，“住外面太麻烦了，吃饭都要走很久。”李永钦捏一下她压的发红的脸蛋，“懒猫！”

“johnny催我了，我赶紧下去了！”  
“对了，之前你托我帮你签收的快递给你带过来了放桌子上了喔！”

李泰容叹一口气，唉，又剩我自己了。

“去吃饭么？泰容。”  
“去！”  
隔壁寝的两个女孩知道李永钦不在宿舍，所以吃饭的时候常常会叫上李泰容，除了八卦了点，人还是挺好的，李泰容想。

“泰容知道那个短发女孩么，帮上一届学长拍毕设的那个！”  
李泰容正安安静静的吃饭，突然被点名，“啊？”  
“就是那个眼睛很大，但是鼻子做过了的那个。”  
泰容滴溜溜的转一下眼睛，费力的回想了一下，“黄怡？”  
“对，就是她。”隔壁女孩子突然兴奋了起来，俯下身子来悄悄的说，“她在给老张的人物作业里放了自己的私密照，接着老张就问她晚上要不要一起吃饭了。”  
老张是学院的摄影课教授，但是以睡学生出了名，漂亮孩子他都会直接暗示要不要一起出差什么的，也有主动联系他的，他自然不会拒绝。  
李泰容是被吓了一跳的，那个女孩子她认识，每天都元气满满的样子，怎么也会这样呢？  
“为了那些礼物呗，名牌包，名牌衣服，的确不是什么很重要的东西，但总有人觉得值得啊。”  
李泰容看一眼对面还在叽叽喳喳讲八卦的女孩子，领口处还算低调的LV的logo，是有钱的漂亮妹妹啊。

学校宿舍一间四个人，除了搬走的李永钦，剩下的两个因为不是同一个专业的，所以平时来往的比较少，今天又发了消息说晚上不回来了，不用给她们留门。

李泰容躺在床上视线跟着风扇扇叶一圈一圈一圈一圈的转，突然想起来李永钦带来的快递，翻下床去准备打开。  
快递是新款的按摩棒，虽然店家说有隐私保护但还是不放心的寄到了李永钦那里，打开包装是淡粉色的样式，据说是什么节目亲测好用的，打开开关试了下振动频率，啊，果然贵是有贵的理由的。又很突然的像被吓到了一样弹跳起来反锁了宿舍门，不会被发现吧，咬着手指瘫坐在了地板上。

李泰容单身也是有一段时间了，十天有八天晚上宿舍只有她自己，实在是无聊了，“只能自己来了嘛！”李泰容这么跟李永钦说的。

叮  
手机提示音，李永钦推了个微信名片，“是johnny的朋友啦，优质单身男青年，泰容多出去认识点朋友吧！”

李泰容犹豫了一下点击了添加好友，咬了一会儿手指，删删减减的把备注信息改成了“泰容尼~”  
发送过去，李泰容又摊在椅背上放空。

叮  
不是对方的回复消息，  
是老张约她看电影了。

“.....喂？”  
“李泰容你要死啦！点名了，不来你就死定了，老妖婆会数人数的！”  
李泰容没防备的被李永钦吼得快要聋掉，强打起精神看了下时间，七点五十！腾地一下清醒过来，完蛋了。  
“点到我跟她说我去洗手间了，拜。”

李泰容黑色吊带外面裹了件oversize的白衬衫，一头长黑发乱糟糟的闯进了教室时八点零二，阶梯教室里一眼就看见张牙舞爪的李永钦，刚过去坐下就被拉着耳朵问是不是没吃饭，李泰容白了她一眼，“不然咧！”  
“我跟你讲你这样不行的！”李永钦一脸真诚的替她担心。  
“你，”李泰容猝不及防的被袭了胸，“你这里会瘪下去的。”李永钦临抽走手还不忘在揩一手油。  
李泰容嘴角抽动了下，不屑中带了几分骄傲说，“我现在可不瘪。”  
李永钦鄙视了她一下，做作的挺起了腰板，“那你也没男人滋润。”  
李泰容翻了个能到意大利去的白眼，“没男人我也比你大。”

提交完了上节课作业，李泰容才有功夫看下手机，  
几条未读消息。  
张教授：“泰容找到暑假实习了么？”  
张教授：“我北京的朋友公司缺两个实习，让我帮他推荐下学生。”  
张教授：“泰容有意向的话发我份简历。”

李泰容不太耐烦的回了消息，“暑假回家，抱歉去不了。”

又回复了几条消息，才看见昨天发送的好友邀请已经通过了，对方头像是Rammstein某张专辑封面，脸色发蓝带些血迹的的男人让她印象很深刻，昨天凌晨发的消息：“你好，我是金道英。”

金道英么？李泰容无意识重复了几遍，没道理的觉得这人就应该是大汗淋漓地在柳树下喝着可乐，随意掀开运动衫去擦额头上的汗，露出若隐若现的腹肌又会引起一片尖叫。  
李泰容很少根据名字就能对人的形象有这样清晰的勾勒，何况一切都是她美化出来的，没见过面谁知道对面是人是鬼，没来由的就开始烦恼，“才不要回复他。”

“中午一起吃饭吧。”  
“哦.....等下，跟谁？”  
“johnny啊，还有道英。”  
“嗯。”李泰容找到上次的拍摄要求给学委发了过去，“谁！”这才反应过来道英是谁。  
“不行，下次吧。”李泰容一把抢过李永钦的小镜子看了眼自己毛躁的头发，啊哈!太糟糕了。  
“没关系啦，泰容脸蛋就够漂亮了，而且今天发型明明很自然啊。”李永钦真心实意的安慰她。  
“不行，我连口红都没擦，气色太差了，”李泰容噘着嘴趴在桌子上把玩自己的发尾。  
“我帮你擦口红啊，擦完就好了。”  
“不——行——你看我穿了些什么啊，绝对不行。”  
李永钦挑着眉上下打量着李泰容，“唔，很sexy啊，泰容本来就很有料。”  
“什么？”李泰容看了她一眼。  
“嘻嘻，没啥。可是——你之前完全不在意这些的，不管跟谁出去穿了什么，你不是真准备恋爱了吧？看来对道英很满意嘛！”李永钦眨巴着亮晶晶的眼睛看着她。  
“啥？我都没见过他啊。”李泰容倒一副吃了屎的样子。  
“咦～道英朋友圈有照片的，你没看么？”  
看个屁啊，李泰容心想，照片也可以作假的好吧，她偷偷吐了下舌头，摸了摸发热的耳垂。

还是决定了一起吃饭，可半路上李永钦就带着她男朋友跑路了，李永钦上了出租车也不忘扒拉着车窗隔着马路大喊，“照顾好我们泰容喔，道英尼！”  
李泰容被她的话惹红了脸，低着头不知道看哪里。  
金道英倒是脾气很好的笑着冲李永钦摆手说当然没问题啦。  
说完看了下李泰容低着头踢石子就知道她害羞了，很温柔的问她想吃什么，  
“啊？”李泰容被拉回思绪，脱线的抬头看，半张着嘴，露出一点洁白的牙齿，湿漉漉的眼睛，扑闪扑闪的看着金道英。  
“.....泰容尼下午还有课么？”

李泰容被牵着手去了日料店，全程迷迷糊糊的不知道第一次见面牵手影响实在是不太好，可也不能怪她，金道英一身黑色西装，挺拔的一点褶皱都没有，跟她说话时就温温柔柔的总是带着点尾音，是在哄小孩嘛，何况人也高大帅气，完全是标准以上啊，李泰容想着就更没办法抬头了。

本来以为会点寿司的，还想说自己肠胃不太好，结果上了寿喜锅，李泰容超级开心，再加上被热气暖烘烘的包裹起来，脸又变得红彤彤的了。

金道英看着小姑娘等餐时不自觉的咬手指，大眼睛还滴溜溜的到处看，一转到自己这里又像受惊的猫咪一样赶紧转回去，直到上了菜又肉眼可见的开心了起来，怪不得johnny每天工作都顾不上也要陪着他的小女朋友啊，现在的女大学生都这么可爱的么？

一顿饭下来，金道英都顾不上自己吃，李泰容嫌烫娇气的不想自己捞菜，金道英干脆坐到了她旁边去，帮她夹菜，李泰容倒是开心了，语气也满满的都是撒娇，  
“不要吃香菇！”  
“给我那只虾嘛！”  
“呜呜呜这个牛肉好好吃。”  
金道英任劳任怨的听她指挥倒也不觉得什么，直到小猫吃的肚子圆鼓鼓的被自己打的嗝吓了一跳，捂着嘴看着自己一副不可思议的样子时，还是没忍住笑了出来，  
“泰容吃饱了呀！”得了，连他的说话语气都变成这样了。

吃过饭，李泰容明显对他放开了很多，叽叽喳喳的跟他说附近那家店的豆花好吃，那家店的卤肉包好吃，还是撒娇满满的语气。  
金道英听她从煎饼果子说到了酸汤肥牛，也没觉得烦，发现自己今天确实不太正常，跟李泰容在一起不太正常。  
毕竟是这么漂亮的女孩子，完全没打扮的样子缺比那些浓妆的女孩漂亮太多，人也可爱。身材.....身材也太好了，明明拿筷子的手腕细的像竹竿，可是吊带都快兜不住的胸到底是怎么回事！

johnny介绍李泰容给他时只说是李永钦的没有李永钦漂亮的漂亮朋友，见了面才知道johnny这个话到底有多么不客观，明明李泰容更漂亮啊。  
之前也只是敷衍着说好了ok闭麦退下吧，老子没有兴趣，对大学生。昨天收到了好友邀请时手误答应了，看了对方朋友圈确定真的是很漂亮的女孩子啊，照片都像是朋友自然抓拍的，冰激凌掉了时可惜的表情很可爱，穿着羽绒服被塞到脖子里的雪冷到wink时也很可爱，躺在床上抱着小狗时也很可爱。

到处都很可爱，见了面就更确定了，又漂亮又可爱。  
所以才会直接说出来吧，甚至连自己也被吓了一跳。  
“泰容下午有事情么？”  
“要去酒店么？”

金道英没想到自己会在第一次见面时就对人家女孩子说出这样失礼的话，更没想到李泰容害羞的红了脸之后竟然说好。  
虽然说自己确实打算找个女朋友，可是怎么想都不应该是这样发展啊。

开了房间进去后，情况就变得更加尴尬了，金道英坐也不是，站也不是，要问下谁先洗澡么，可这也太禽兽了吧。

李泰容红着脸站在门口，感觉热的要死了，这人到底在等什么，难道拉我来酒店聊天么？

也说不清楚是怎样两个人就开始接吻了，李泰容几年没谈恋爱，算是半个老处女了，紧张的不知道看向哪里，金道英扶着她的脖子，一下一下的吮吸她的嘴唇，李泰容没擦口红，软软滑滑的好像果冻，金道英试探着探出了舌头，倒是把李泰容吓的往后缩，可耐不住金道英强势的按住了她的脑袋，只能更深入的向前。两人真正唇舌交缠后，李泰容才分神的想起有研究说不论男女舌头和嘴唇都很敏感，也是性高潮的关键部位之一。  
确实会让人舒服啊，李泰容想着，更主动的跪着往金道英那边靠，攀上了他的肩膀，金道英感受到后，更是发狠的吮吸李泰容的舌尖，大肆地引逗她，吸吮的声音，吞咽的声音渐渐响亮了起来，涎水也兜不住似的有滴落下来，拉出长长的暧昧的线。  
金道英得寸进尺的沿着李泰容衬衫掉落露出的白腻光滑的肩膀往后摸，一点一点的把吊带也推了上来，轻巧的解开了李泰容的内衣扣，更是迫不及待的抓住了前面球形坚挺饱满的乳房，李泰容有些难耐的轻喘了一声，随着金道英用手指灵活的反复按压揉捏那小个红樱连接吻都顾不上，鼻尖顶着鼻尖的半阖着眼享受，小巧的贝齿咬着下唇忍受着快脱口而出的娇喘声让金道英更是红了眼。

“所以你们做了？”李永钦一副不可思议的样子看着李泰容脖子上的吻痕。  
“NO！”李泰容倒是迅速否认了。  
“蛤？”

是没做，是没做全套。

金道英气喘吁吁的按住了正在解他腰带的李泰容，“我下午有会。”

这是什么箭在弦上不能射的情况啊？

“说实话，没想到跟你进展这么快的。”金道英像上瘾了一样埋在李泰容的肩颈处呼吸她的体香。  
“但是你太可爱了宝贝。”  
李泰容的牛仔裤被扒掉了一半，结果趴着身上的人说他不打算做，一句脏话卡在嗓子里差点出来。  
“晚上北苑156号过来么？”金道英染着情欲的声线还伴随着越来越重的呼吸就响在李泰容的耳边，这什么3d版av啊，怎么可能说不。  
“那现在先尽快解决一下吧。”  
说完，金道英就直起身子快速的脱掉了自己的西裤，还不忘帮李泰容解救处挂在腿窝的牛仔裤。

“所以就帮对方手淫了？”李永钦听个故事听的超不爽，“靠，什么破金道英，晚上不许去，难道我们泰容尼是给他泄欲的么？”


End file.
